The Princes
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Oneshot done for Wings of the Valkyria, rated M, Sora/Riku


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) I don't think I remember the last time I wrote a Riku/ Sora fic lol. This wonderful one-shot is for Wings of the Valkyria, her request went like this,

Pairing : Riku/Sora

Setting : different universe

Plot: Forbidden love between two princes, how will it work when one of them is  
getting married in just a matter of months?

Point of view : Riku.

As such, this is what I wrote, I'm not particularly good at first person view's but I tried my hardest! I hope very much that she and you guys enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

I watch from a distance as the woman I am to be wed to wanders the garden in the late afternoon sun. The warm light caresses her skin and highlights her face, ringlets of silken blonde hair cascade around her face and she plucks a blue flower from a bush. Calmly, like a lazy river she heads my way and I try to discern whether her blue eyes are brighter or duller than His. I'd like to tell myself everything about her is ugly, yet I can't, she is beautiful beyond words, but she does not captivate me like He does. His smile is infectious and just thinking about it I manage to feign joy as she holds the flower out to me.

"I would like to see you smile like that more often," she says, her blue eyes watch me, it's unnerving as I try to keep my face happy.

Taking the flower I speak gently, "Thank you Namine, and I shall try."

Smiling she reaches up to take my arm in hers and she leads me away from the bright afternoon sun, it is nearing the end of spring and summer is coming. I find the in-between time to be tedious as the weather starts to warm up and life tries to flourish. Inside the garden around the castles the flowers bloom in beautiful succession, I haven't seen such a variety anywhere else in the country except maybe in the garden of His father's castle. I long to see him, the time is coming soon, we have been invited to a masquerade at their castle and Namine is excited. I think I am too, more than.

"Namine," I start, "what should I dress as for the masquerade?"

I glance over to see her gain a thoughtful look, her moods are easily seen on her face, she expresses herself mainly through art. Not to long ago we held a gallery of her art and even sold a few, I obliged to buy a few of her favorite pieces.

"I'm going as a bird of paradise," Namine giggles at that, why? I don't know.

"Well there goes my costume," I try to be funny and it works, she laughs a little louder and squeezes my arm. I can be personable when I want to.

"What about a wolf or a fox? A noble wolf? Or a sly fox?"

I like that, but I find 'noble wolf' too literal, "I think I may be a fox."

She looks up at me with her ocean deep eyes and smiles, "What do you think Sora will be?"

Sora, Him, yes, what will he be I wonder? Shrugging I don't reply and we enter one of the main hallways of the castle. It's said our lineage runs thick with noble blood and for some reason all the woman of the family produced boys with white hair. I was no exception and my hair grows every silvery as I grow older. Namine says it makes me look older, I say it makes me stand out like a sore thumb.

It around 5 and I send Namine off to the dinner hall ahead of me, I have somewhere I want to be. I've found that if I think of Sora too much, especially around Namine, I become too quiet for her comfort and she starts to question me. It's been like that for awhile, the first time I met Sora, we were at a friend's wedding, that friend happened to be friends with both of our families. Luxord, the friend, was getting married to a woman name Larxene, she was quite a number and I find myself still wondering how he could have fallen for such an abrasive woman. I saw Sora at the reception afterward, held at another of Luxord's castle over in Sweden. It was quite the trip from Scotland for us, even more of a trip for Sora, he lived in lower Ireland.

Entering the castle's library I started my search for a man I held in high regard. Back to Sora though, I saw him while walking around the garden as everyone milled around, after the food and speeches had been given. He was standing so quietly by a fountain that stood barely taller than him, he looked so young, in reality he was 19 then. Walking up beside him he looked up and his beautiful azure eyes locked with mine and I was mesmerized. We shared formalities, and I insisted we stay in touch later in the conversation, I wanted so badly to just sit down at some faraway café and listen to the story of his life, but life is never so perfect.

Reaching the top of the stairs at the back of the library I find him sitting, legs over the edge of a chair, reading a book I can't see the title of. His mane of fiery hair is pulled back into a pony tail and I can see the attempt is failing, large chunks of his hair are popping out, making him look like a crazed scientist.

"Axel," I make my presence known.

Looking up, his eyes were almost equally green as mine. My parents thought it would be a trait we could share and grow close over, my parents didn't seem to factor in the glaringly obvious mannerisms that Axel held. My so called adviser is much taller than me, has red hair and is the complete opposite of my personality. More often then not we ended up disagreeing and I'm the one who has to some how sift through our argument for valid points and make my decision. Axel looked up at me and raised a thin eyebrow.

"Yes my prince?"

"Tell my tailor I want my costume to be designed around a fox."

Axel nodded and looked back to his book, it annoyed me sometimes how he nonchalantly brushed me off. I don't know where he worked before this, but he was quite the intellect when he wanted to be, many times I would come to the library when I couldn't sleep and find him roaming around. It was those times we would pick a random subject, debate and talk about it. I liked it, it wasn't often I found someone to share my level of intellect with.

"Axel," I continued, " you wouldn't happen to know what Sora is going as, would you?"

The red head looked up at me, I could see him giving me a sly smile, "No my liege, but I can certainly find out."

It was his all knowing smile that had me growing more annoyed then mad, if anyone knew about my interest of Sora, it was him and only him. My adviser had a way of nosing his way into my business, no matter how much I wanted it secret, he somehow heard it through the grape vine I was swing in a different direction of Namine.

"Don't waste your time," I whisper and turn to leave.

"But if it something my prince truly desires, it is not a waste of time," he calls and I growl in the back of my throat. His cock attitude infuriates me at times.

Leaving the library I make it to the dinning hall and take my predetermined place next to Namine, she is conversing with my mother. My father is sitting at the head of the table, not really listening and I look at him, it must be time for me to save him. I find myself growing tired of these routine conversations, I'm not that interested in Namine's personal life and knowing that I am to be bound to her in a matter of weeks only has me feeling trapped.

* * *

It's another week of Namine and me 'bonding', and today is the day of the masquerade. I'm excited but I'd rather not show it, if I let all my emotions out then I might displease more than a few people. We arrive at Sora's castle in a long limo, coming into the entrance I hope to go and explore, but the butlers shuffle us away to our rooms to get dressed. A tailor helps me pull on my jacket, embroidered with autumn leaves to match my red and orange color scheme. My mask has a small snout to it with tufts of fur decorating the ears. It has sequins and feathers in a dramatic style only seen at a masquerade, it was flamboyant to say the least, but I liked the colors.

After my costume was all in place I couldn't decide whether I was nervous or excited about this night. I could only hope Sora was looking forward to seeing me as much as I was him. I joined up with Namine in the hallway, she was stunning. Her dress cascaded in layers of wild colors, her fan was coated in feathers and her mask had layers of more feathers, exotic and colorful. She smiled as she pulled the mask away from her face, her hair was done up and I wished I could fall in love with her.

Holding my arm out she takes it and we travel the way we had come before, the ballroom was located on the eastern side of the castle, I remember it from before when Sora had his 20th birthday. That birthday party, a few months earlier, only increased my adoration for Sora. He laughed and talked and played around, it was a wonderful site and tonight, I hope to pull him aside, I wish to converse with him in private to catch up.

A pair of butlers open the large grand doors for us and music flows out, violins, piano and other classical instruments had people wheeling about the dance floor in a flourish of colors and fabrics. My dance instructor, Vexan, always told me that a man who doesn't dance is a man who has no class, I never liked him, he was a bit of a snob and no matter how hard I tried, I never seemed to have the right posture. Walking forward I lead Namine right onto the dance floor, I figured get the dancing out of the way, then disappear to go find Sora, maybe not the most chivalrous of plans, but Namine would be fine. I learned early in our relationship, after attending many parties, that people were drawn to her and chatted her up, she would find company in all these people, I didn't doubt it.

Holding our masks with one hand I gripped her waist and she held my shoulder, spinning and stepping this way and that I went through the motions. I could really had spun and dipped her and exaggerated my steps, really putting heart and effort into it, but I couldn't muster the energy, put she didn't seem to notice otherwise. A small smile was stuck on her pale pink lips, she enjoyed us dancing, she told me once it reminded her of Cinderella or Princess Aurora from the stories her mother used to read to her at night. I never understood a girl's fascination of adoring a princess from a fairy tail, life was rough back in those ages, why would you want to live in an era where disease was always a threat and the most advanced technology was a bow and arrow?

The song ended and the band was about to start into another, but I pulled us near the edge of the dancers and let go of her waist, she looked at me, expecting more, but I could care less at that moment. Leaning down I kiss her, I should have felt a rush or maybe something like being in heaven, but I don't and I don't wonder why. She giggles at the action and places another little kiss on my cheek, feigning a smile I finally speak my intentions.

"I think I will go say hello to Sora, it has been awhile since I've seen him."

"Oh, I'll let you princes talk, I think I'll go find his sister then."

Nodding I placed a kiss to her cheek and bid her farewell for the moment. Turning I didn't make my departure hasty, I had manners, just sometimes I had more important things in mind. Walking around the edge of the dance floor and through the throngs of people standing and talking by tables, I spot someone I recognize immediately. Pushing past a couple people I pull my mask down and put a hand on the male's shoulder.

"Roxas," I greet him.

Looking up, sparkling blue eyes meet mine and he pulls his mask away, blonde hair pokes this way and that around his face. It's a wonder how he was Sora's brother and yet he came from a different mother, they look exactly the same in stature and face. He smiled at me and I could see traces of Sora in him.

"Riku! How are you?"

"Holding up, and you?"

Shrugging, the blonde replaces his mask, "Couldn't be better."

"Do you know where your brother might be?"

"Um, last I saw he was hanging out by the food."

Of course, the mousy boy always seemed to be hungry. Thanking him I move on and pass more people in ridiculous costumes.

I couldn't deny the sense of urgency that was forming in my chest as I saw the table piled with food, I realized that I had no idea what he was dressed as, I wished I had told Axel to find out anyway. Slowing I pulled my mask down and proceeded to walk around the table. My eyes shifted from mask to mask, I hoped maybe his mop of un-kept hair would clue me in as to which one was him.

I didn't have to look long, for a pair of arms were thrown around my side and familiar voice greeted me, "Riku!"

I couldn't help but smile as I looked down to him. He wasn't wearing his mask but he was decked out in greens and blues, it accentuated his eyes and I felt myself falling for him all over again.

"Sora, I was just looking for you."

He smiled widely and let me go, putting his mask back in place, "Look! I'm supposed to be a lizard!"

I couldn't hold back a snort and laugh at his mask, sequins galore covered it in shades of blues and greens, leave it to Sora to pick a most random animal to be.

"I see, can you guess what I am?" Placing my mask to my face I smiled.

"That's easy Riku, you're a fox!"

"Very good So-"

"Oh Riku! Guess what! You have to see my new pet!"

I laughed quietly, "Sora we're at a party we-"

"No one will know! Come on," his exuberant attitude was infectious as he grabbed my arm and dragged me from the table.

The sounds of the masquerade grew distant as we left through another door and into a hallway. Sora's castle was especially different from mine, he had tons of plants and tapestries of fairy tales and such in the like. My castle was more statues and bust of royalty in our family. He squeezed my arm with one hand pulled his mask away, exhaling deeply, he looked so young compared to his age. I let my own mask down and followed the shorter male, he was definitely something different, and I loved it. Tugging me along we turned this way and that and soon I completely forgot about the dance, about Namine, about my wedding, it was just us. His mop of spiky brown hair bounced and swayed and he would look back at me, his blue eyes shinning with excitement and he would smile.

"This is my room," he whispered and opened a pair of dark burgundy doors.

Entering I immediately looked around as much as I could, noticing the pictures of family on the mantel above the fire place. I noticed how everywhere I looked there was something with at least a small amount of blue on it, the large windows of his room let in light and led out to a small balcony which he was taking us toward. I imagined him standing on the balcony at night, staring at the moon and maybe wishing upon a star. Letting me go he opened the doors and walked outside, for some reason this moment reminded me of Aladdin and I wished I had a magic carpet to take him anywhere he wanted.

"My parents got him for me a couple weeks ago, I named him Izzy,"

I joined him near the large multilevel cage, the iguana sat still, some half eaten food at the bottom and various toys in the cage were untouched. Sora leaned in close, smiling as he stared Izzy, he looked genuinely happy to have lizard as his own. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I didn't exactly stop myself from staring at Sora, he was beyond cute. Though I wasn't exactly invisible and he noticed me, his liquid sapphire eyes locked onto my green and he smiled sweetly.

"Sora," my voice wavered so slightly, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure Riku, what is it?"

I took a step closer, the mask in my hand felt heavy all of a sudden as I tried to come up with the courage to either make or break our friendship. Sora looked at me, a questioning look on his face as I continued forward, yes, I was going to trap him against the balcony rail, I had to know his answer now.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but," I placed my hands on either side of him, clasping the railing. There was no turning back, I was already making my move.

"Yes?" Sora's voice was quite and innocent.

"I'm totally and utterly," I swallowed thickly, " in love with you."

His big blue eyes grew bigger and I could see his face turning red, I just hoped he wouldn't freak out, like hit me or something. My heart already hurt, it was pounding in my chest and I could hear it like thunder in my ears. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, it was like he had frozen from fear or something else. I wanted to get on my knees and grovel at his feet, but my pride wouldn't let me, but I was thankful when he reached up placed a hand on my cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, then thought again.

"Are you sure?"

I almost guffawed aloud but held it in, "Yes Sora, you're all I can think about. I know it's wrong, but I can't get you off my-"

I was thoroughly and utterly surprised by Sora grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking me down. It hurt but when my lips touched his I was gone, falling through cloud 9 and hitting every cloud on the way back down to earth. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me tight as I kissed him arm. This is what I wanted, for so long, to hold him in my arms and ignore everything else. I dropped my mask, his following mine and for a moment I broke the kiss to pick him up, squeezing his supple bottom and his legs wrapped around my waist, yes, I loved him from the bottom of my heart, but I had to have him. I wanted him as mine and mine alone. Carrying his lithe form to the bed I laid him down and continued to kiss him.

"Riku," his voice was soft and panting.

"Yes?"

"I love you too, I didn't know you-"

"Sh, let me kiss you," I didn't want to wait, I wanted to touch and explore him, I wanted to see every inch of his skin.

He quieted immediately as I licked at his lips, he tasted like whatever he had been eating, something with nuts and sugar, he tasted heavenly. I delved my tongue inside his mouth and he greeted me with his own, it slipped hesitantly around mine and I felt heady with desire. Yes, he was a vision of beauty and my slacks were getting tighter, how I yearned to touch his bare skin. Scooting him further onto the bed I startled his waist and began unbuttoning his shirt, he was already panting, making small noise that sent my blood boiling with anticipation. He didn't put up a fight when I opened his shirt, in fact, he helped me by pulling his undershirt off, his back arching, muscles tensing and moving and I didn't wait for the shirt to hit the floor. I kissed and sucked my way over his chest, he moaned softly as I paid every bit of attention he deserved to his hot body. Finding a nipple I teased it with the front of my teeth, licking and sucking and humming my satisfaction as he writhed underneath me, his hips brushing up against mine and I could feel just how aroused he was. I continued on to his other nipple and started at his pants, the button was easy enough, the blasted zipper got stuck on the fabric, damned be the gods and I tried not to rip them off him.

"W-wait," he whispered and I looked up at him. His face was flushed, his hair more of a mess if that was possible from laying the bed, he looked so delicious.

Sliding out from under me he hoped of the bed, I could feel my cock twitch, he needed to be back here, underneath me, moaning my name. He went to the door, and locked it, my cock was painful hard in my pants. Turning, Sora pressed himself against the door, and looked straight at me.

"You're getting married."

"So." my inhibitions were gone now that I knew he was in love with me.

"But poor Namine!"

"We'll talk about it later Sora."

He looked at me, his face still flushed and I thought I saw him smile, I wanted to moan aloud as he slid his hands down his body. I kept forgetting he was 20 years old as he slowly mastered the zipper I had fucked up, his pants and underwear slipped off his hips to reveal a wonderful beautiful penis, hard and ready to be worked to the edge. My body was on fire as I stared at him, how could he be so hot with such little effort? He started to walk over and I started at my shirt, pulling my jacket off and practically ripping the buttons from the fabric. The air from outside rushed in suddenly with a wind and I shivered as it caressed my skin, Sora didn't seem to notice it as he started onto the bed. I was working on my pants when he came to kneel up in front of me, kissing me hard and almost off balancing me into the sheets. I was able to tug my pants down far enough to release my already painful hard erection, as soon as the air hit it I was moaning loudly as Sora's soft hand clasped around me. Damn, I underestimated just how shy the little brunette was. His hand moved in languid strokes and soon I dominated over him, pushing him into the sheets so I could pull my pants all the way off. Yeah sure, maybe this wasn't the best time to be getting it on, but the mood was so right, the energy was fierce between us and I wanted him more than anything.

I watched as Sora stretched back to his nightstand as I pulled the last pant leg off my foot, he opened the drawer and fished around for a second, he pulled out a bottle of something and I knew what it was, I didn't question why he had it. Right now Sora was mine and no one else's, didn't matter what our pasts were, now was now and I was going to take it. I ignored the bottle for the time being and ran my hands down his chest, stopping at his hips and I descended upon him. Using my mouth to take what was mine at that exact moment, I sucked at the head of his cock and licked. Sora moaned aloud and I closed my eyes, yes, this was what I wanted to hear, from the moment he first said my name, I wanted to head every noise possible from him.

I took as much of him as I could, tasting his flesh, tasting what I would remember to be as Sora. He moaned and gripped the sheets as I worked with the best of my skills to please him. Coming up I took the lube from his clenched hand and poured some onto my hand, it was cool at first and I couldn't help but hiss as it cooled my flesh a little. Taking what was left in my hand I hoped Sora wasn't too put off, but I wasn't going to ask whether I could stretch him or not, I stuck finger in as deep as I could, electing a gasp from him. Those blue eyes were on me and I could feel them, hazy and glazed over as all reason slowly dissipated from our minds. I continued and used my other hand to take a hold of his beautiful manhood, his body arched from both sensations, adding more fingers I was excited and nervous. I had no idea what experiences Sora had, had before, but I couldn't ruin the moment by asking.

When I felt I had stretched him enough, I held onto his hips, leaning down to kiss him, explore his mouth like I had before and slowly, as carefully as I could, push into him. He whined and gasped as I forced us to become one, but there was no denial in his eyes as I took it slow, finally inserting all the way. I could have died a happy man right there, the feel of Sora around me, his body was amazing and I moaned low as he shifted. I kissed him again and again, barely move my hips back and forth, grinding and getting a feel for how tight he was. Sora just moaned and ran his hands through my hair and down my body, he seemed none the worse for wear and I decided to move. Pulling almost all the way out I slid back in, making sure to use a slow rhythm before working up to something that had the bed rocking.

Sora didn't even try to hid his moans as I hit his prostate again and again, my nails dug into his divine flesh and I moaned right along side him. I felt like every fiber of my being was being torn apart and being burned together at the same time, I had waited for this moment for such a long time, now that it was real, it was so intense. My hips thrust, Sora moaned and I brought closer and closer to a climax I had been dreaming of for so long. I leaned forward, resting my head on his shoulder as my hips rutted in a useless rhythm I had lost sometime ago, Sora's nails were digging into my back as he held on for dear life it seemed, the pleasure was immense, it was amazing and so surreal. I gasped and moaned as I felt those last thrusts I took bring me up and over the hurdle that sent me spiraling off the edge into euphoric abyss. Sora gasp loudly as my hips gave a few vicious thrusts and my hand attacked his wet cock, he keened loudly and came on my stomach as I came inside him. It was a vision of perfection in my mind, this moment when we were equal in every part of ourselves, coming together and in such bliss.

Sora gasped and whined in my ear as my hips finally stopped and his grip loosened on me, I took gulping breaths as I tried to stay as long as I could in that erotic abyss only he could bring me too. I tried not to crush him with my weight, my body shivered as I pulled out of him and laid beside him on the bed. Sora gasped softly, trying to catch his breath, his eyes were closed, mouth open and if I really wanted, I could have been hard and ready for round two. In truth though, I was spent and just looking at him beside, I was beyond happy.

"Riku," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You sly fox."

I laughed loudly, yeah, maybe being a fox was truly a reflection of my character. Smiling I reached up to cup his face and draw him toward me for a kiss.

"I really don't want to but-"

"We have to go back to the masquerade."

Closing my eyes I chuckled softly, "I guess I'm going to have to break off my engagement for sure now after this."

Sora nodded silently, "Hey Riku."

"What."

"I love you."

I smiled widely, how could I resist him? "I love you too."


End file.
